The Inhalation and Animal Care Facility provides specialized services to investigators including Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members requiring animals treated with carcinogens by any route of exposure. The Facility furnishes the specialized equipment necessary to perform these studies and a cadre of personnel trained in the dosing of carcinogens and the care of carcinogen-dosed animals. The procedures used in the Facility conform to the PHS guidelines for the laboratory use of chemical carcinogens.